Half
by fruity blonde pixie
Summary: Hydra Oini is the best vampire slayer in Japan. She meets the Kira Team when she is witnessed killing a vampiress and arrested by Chief Yagami and is suspected of being Kira. L and Light fall for Hydra, but they don't know she's lying. T for horny old men


**I am so in love with Deathnote, but I need to write fanfics about other stuff too, so please vote on my poll so I can get started.**

**Meanwhile. . . I'll work on this one!!**

**Emma: Light, you know you wanna do the disclaimer  
****Light: no not really  
****Emma: yeah, really  
****Light: nah  
****Emma: yah  
****Light: ummm, no  
****Emma: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU FREAKING PEOPLE??!! (runs off pulling hair out)  
****Light: (slaps L high five) Emma does not own Deathnote, but she does own her OC which you will not know the name of.**

Hydra's POV

I check the name of the hotel. Yep, this is the place. I walk into the spacious lobby and press the up button for the elevators. Under the bright lights and surrounded by people, I begin to feel sick. _Come on_, I silently urge the elevator.

I immediately step on to the elevator when it arrives. Two other people step on, but neither of them are the guy I'm looking for, so I don't look at them. They each press a floor button and I quickly press the roof button.

Both of them step off silently. Soon I'm alone. I begin to feel sick again as the whoosh of the elevator going up vibrates through my feet.

As soon as the elevator stops, I stumble off. I would barf over the top of the roof, but I would probably be arrested. I would know because I've done it before. I smiled when I remembered the angry and bewildered looks of the people below me looking up.

I shake my head and turn around, away from the edge and go stand between the elevators. There's one on each side of the roof. I begin to feel nervous, so I sing Monsoon by Tokio Hotel in my head like I always do before a kill.

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world_

_To the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm_

_Into the blue_

_And when I lose myself I think of you_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_Through the monsoon_

I begin to feel calm. I light a cigarette and lean against the wall, inhaling. I close my eyes. _I've fallen so far. Where are you now, Taku? _I look up at the sky.

I stuff my left hand in the pocket of my tight leather jacket and keep smoking with my right. I don't smoke that much, just when I need it.

I check my cell phone. He should be here any minute now.

_A half moon's fading from my sight_

_I see a vision in its light_

_But now it's gone and left me so alone_

_I know I have to find you now_

_Can hear your name, I don't know how_

_Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

The elevator door opens. I lazily turn my head to the right. A blonde haired brown eyed seventeen year old walks onto the roof. He doesn't see me and walks over to the west wall to lean against it.

I check my cell phone again. 2:13. She'll be here soon too. She loves odd numbers. _Freaky vampire, _I grumble to myself as I pull a mint coated dagger from a zipper pocket on my coat. Mint paralyzes vampires, and a knife through stomach or heart kills them.

_I'm fighting all this power_

_Coming in my way_

_Let it take me straight to you_

_I'll be running night and day_

_I'll be with you soon_

_Just me and you_

_We'll be there soon, so soon_

The elevator doors open again. _Finally! _Michi Iari confidently walks out. I keep leaning against the wall, smoking my cigarette. Michi ignores me and walks to the west wall where the blonde guy, Tom Rimsky is nervously tapping his leg.

Soon they start talking. I sigh and stomp on my cigarette. _I need to get a new stress reliever. _

I walk over to the elevator and push the down button. Michi and Tom ignore me as they get closer and closer to each other. I stare at the wall, feeling completely calm. I wait for the feeling, wait, wait, wait. . . _now._ I turn and throw my dagger at Michi.

"Shit!" I yell. I had missed her heart and gotten her arm, which meant that the mint would take slower to spread through her system.

Michi looks up at me, anger making her nostrils flare out. "What the hell?" Tom yells.

I ignore him and spring for Michi, pulling another knife from a sheath under my flair jeans. Michi meets me in mid-air, and we fall to the roof. I sit on top of Michi, keeping her hands away from my face.

Suddenly her head butts up and hits my stomach. I fall backwards, finally pulling the knife out. Michi dives for me. "Who are you?" she snarls. I plunge my knife up towards her heart, but she catches my hand.

"I'm Hydra Oini, vampire slayer of Japan." I hiss back at her. Her face pales.

"Vampire? What are you talking about?" Tom exclaims.

We both ignore him. Michi's hand slackens, and just as the elevator door opens, I plunge the dagger into her heart.

An inhuman scream tears from her lips. I fall backwards, my ears screaming with Michi. I see Tom fall, then everything goes black.

Normal POV

L walked back into the hotel room. "I thought you were going to be on the roof." Chief Yagami said, standing up. L shrugged, his dark eyes unreadable. "I actually need you to go onto the roof, Chief. There was a girl murdering another girl up there." He said, walking over to his laptop.

"What?" Everyone yelled at the same time. Chief Yagami ran out the door with Light and Aizawa right behind him.

"That scream hurt." L muttered, rubbing his ears.

On the roof

"What happened?" Matsuda asked in horror. On the roof were two girls and a guy. The two girls were lying next to each other, black blood coating their bodies from the two knives sticking out of one of the women.

The guy was keeled over, probably dead.

Chief Yagami went over to and confirmed it. Then he walked over to the woman with the knives and felt for a pulse. "She's dead too." He said quietly. Light kneeled over the other one. His face brightened a little. "She's alive! Barely, but still!" he picked her up, saying, "I'll take her down to the room and call a doctor. I'm sure Watari can get someone to come clean this up." Aizawa nodded gravely and Mogi pushed the down button for an elevator.

"Mogi, could you make sure that the elevator doesn't come here until the, uh, bodies are taken away?" Chief Yagami asked. Mogi nodded.

The ride down to the room was silent.

L didn't look up when they came into the room. "I've already called Watari. Take her to the kitchen and tie her to a chair. Make sure she can't get loose."

Light frowned. "Are you sure? She doesn't look to good."

L looked up. "She was the murderer." Light didn't say anything. Soon she was tied to a chair and several cameras were trained on her.

She didn't wake up for three hours, but finally her eyes opened. She looked around wearily. L took the microphone in front of him and spoke into it. "Can you hear me?"

She didn't show that she heard him, just looked around. When she turned her head, dried blood streaks that were trailing down from her ears were visible. "Could she be temporarily deaf?" Light asked, turning to his father. "Possibly." He responded.

"On the roof, when she stabbed that other woman, she let out an extremely loud scream that hurt very badly. That's probably what happened. Does anyone volunteer to go get some information out of her?" L asked, popping some grapes in his mouth.

Light stood up. "I'll do it." He grabbed a pencil and some paper and headed into the kitchen. The girl watched him hazily.

_Can you hear anything? _He wrote on the paper. The girl shook her head.

_What is your name? _She brought her tied hands and wrote scribbely, _Hydra Oini._

_What were you doing on the roof?_

Hydra hesitated. _Can I trust you?_

_Yes._

_Am I on camera?_

This time Light hesitated. _Yes._

_Can I trust the people watching?_

_Yes._

Hydra sighed, and then wrote, _I was hunting._

_Hunting?_

_Yes. Hunting a vampire._

**yay, i finished!! and every time there's gonna be a bonus story at the end, just some random moment from Hydra's life**

I sat on a bench, smoking my cigarette, waiting for Higu Monto to get to the bus stop when this old guy came and sat next to me. I supressed a sigh. For some wierd reason, old men just have a thing for me. It's very. . . disturbing. I was about to stand up to stomp my cigarette out when the old guy scooted closer. _Shit._

"My name is Henry, Henry Cashwell. Do I know you?" he asked, scooting closer.

"Ummm. . . No I just moved here from Hokkaido." I said, sliding over to the other side of the bench. Henry just slid with me.

"Hokkaido is a very, soothing, place if you know what I mean." he winked. _Jeez, can you be anymore subtle?_

"I pay very well. . ." he said, practically sitting on me.

"Look, old man, I don't screw people for money." I said, standing up and backing away, then seeing the look on his face, I began to run away.

"I pay in Amercan money!" he yelled after me.

_Not in this lifetime, you damn horny old guy named Henry._


End file.
